


Missing You

by EchoSiriusRumme



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civilian tony, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Peacock Wings for Tony, Raven Wings for Bucky, Soldier Bucky, Wingfic, Wings, alpha bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSiriusRumme/pseuds/EchoSiriusRumme
Summary: It had been four long months since the last time Tony had seen his amazing, strong, handsome husband, and he had been feeling especially lonely recently.  And the fact that they were going to be trying for a baby this Heat made Tony even more anxious.  Bucky, hurry home!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 272





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this for a little while, and now I've finally finished it! I'm very excited to post it, and I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff! Thanks to [Justanotherfangirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl34/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl34) for betaing! <3

Tony paced across the apartment, wings fluttering anxiously from the tension going through him. He knew his feathers would need to be preened after all this. He could already see a few feathers sticking out from his constant fretting, the blue-green pattern across his brown feathers flashing in his peripherals with each step he took. He paused as he was passing the door to the balcony, peeking out into the evening sky.

A beautiful sunset greeted him, lovely shades of red and orange blending together across the Brooklyn skyline to create a stunning backdrop. Tony groaned in disappointment, turning his back to the scenery again. “ _Ugh_ , where is my _husband_?”

It had been four long months since the last time Tony had seen his amazing, strong, handsome husband, and he had been feeling especially lonely recently. Probably because his Heat was starting today, and Tony was already feeling the first symptoms, but he didn’t really want to think about that.

After Tony’s previous Heat, they had decided they were going to try for a family, so that gave Tony a _little_ bit more reason to be so anxious this time around. He was ready, don’t get him wrong! He knew it would be hard, but just imagining a little girl with Bucky’s stubborn streak and a penchant for trouble, or a little boy with beautiful grey eyes like his Papa, made everything else insignificant.

Bucky was such a wonderful Alpha too, always making sure to be there for him during his Heats. Omegas had a hard time anyways, but those who were Bonded felt certain symptoms more strongly. They were more easily stressed out, cramps were more severe, and Tony was personally more clingy and easily touch-starved. The last time Bucky hadn’t made it back to Tony until his second day of Heat, Tony had been utterly miserable. But otherwise, Bucky was there for every little thing that Tony needed, and that’s why he loved him.

Tony blinked, coming out of his thoughts to find himself back in the doorway to the balcony. _‘Stop being so desperate, he’ll come.’_ The pacing probably wasn’t helping his increasing temperature, and there was a nice breeze at the moment, so Tony wandered further out onto the balcony.

Rearranging the pillows on his patio chair, Tony settled down for the wait - or at least tried. His feet kept tapping sporadic rhythms on the ground, so he leaned back into the chair and brought his legs up to lay straight in front of him. Then his hands started aching, and realized he had been wringing the life out of them. Tony threw his hands up in exasperation, before grabbing a couple throw pillows and placing them on either side of him to lay his hands over.

Tony had almost succeeded in dozing off when a slightly cooler breeze came through, ruffling his feathers and making him shiver. Grumbling under his breath, he got up from within all his pillows to stomp over to a basket by the door. Grabbing the fluffiest blanket he could find, Tony stomped right back over to the chair and rearranged everything as it had been, still muttering angrily.

“Stupid Fury and his stupid eyepatch and his stupid ‘secret mission’ and stupid reasons for taking my Alpha away from me for _four whole months_ ,” Tony said, aggressively plumping the pillow behind his head before laying back against it, his wings tucked neatly behind him. Pulling the blanket up to his chin, Tony turned onto his side and curled up when another wave of cramps hit him.

Tony whimpered from the pain, glancing up into the sky hopefully. Still nothing, not even a speck in the distance. Sighing heavily, Tony closed his eyes. “Bucky,” he whispered, falling into a restless sleep.

*** * * * * * ***

Tony had met the man at 23 while Bucky had been on another undercover mission, three years ago. He had been enjoying a coffee and cherry Danish in front of his favorite cafe, when suddenly Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome sat down in the other chair at his table. He had been struck speechless when the Alpha leaned in and said with a _wicked_ Brooklyn drawl, “If you’re still feeling hungry after that pastry, I've got some nice buns that I think you'll like.”

Tony’s mouth dropped open, and he couldn’t help the startled laugh that burst out of him, wings fluttering open slightly. He flushed at the involuntary reaction, and quickly covered his face to hide his red cheeks, stifling giggles behind his hands at the same time.

“Aw doll, don’t cover up that pretty face!”

Tony peeked from behind his fingers, squeaking at the sight of the Alpha leaning forward onto his elbows, dark, dark wings folded behind him. Clearing his throat, Tony croaked out, “I think I’m fine with the pastry for now, but could I maybe save the buns for later? Say, around 5?”

The man’s smile grew, an absolutely beautiful sight especially paired with those amazing grey eyes. “Yeah, five’ll work. Where should I deliver the goods?”

Tony bit his lip, fiddling with his coffee thermos before looking back at the man. But before he could say anything, someone else cleared their throat. Tony startled, looking over to see a tall, blond man standing beside their table. Looking back at the first man, Tony saw an annoyed expression cross his face.

“Bucky, what are you doing? We’re supposed to look out for Rumlow, this is not a social time! You’re going to give us away!” He whispered harshly, glancing around them quickly before turning back to the conversation.

Before he could keep complaining, ‘Bucky’ interrupted him smoothly, saying, “Steve, the only one who’s standing out is you. I got bored just waiting for that jackass, and saw this pretty Omega sitting all lonely which is a travesty.” He winked at Tony, who smiled back helplessly. “I’d like to say we hit it off well, but now you’ve interrupted us. Also Rumlow is getting away, he just exited the cafe behind you.”

Steve whirled around with a curse, gold-tinged brown wings unfolding in defense, and Tony peeked around him to see a big, surly looking man spot them before running in the opposite direction. Steve took chase immediately, but Bucky took a second to reach for Tony’s hand, lifting it to his lips. “Wait for me?” He asked, and how could Tony say no?

Tony had laughed when Bucky returned to him about an hour later, a box of warm cinnamon buns in hand and an endearing little grin on his face. That first impromptu date led to them exchanging numbers and planning a lunch later that week and so on. Before Tony knew it, he’d fallen head over heels for this gorgeous man he wanted to call Alpha.

It seemed Bucky had similar ideas, and after six months of dating he dropped to one knee in front of all their friends and popped the question. Tony had fairly screamed yes, nuzzling close to his mate after he’d slipped the ring onto his finger. The honeymoon had been absolutely wonderful, filled with memories that Tony would cherish forever.

When they got back though, Bucky had to go straight back into work for SHIELD. It was a little hard when Bucky had to travel, doing espionage type work all around the world that sometimes made Tony frightened for his Alpha. He’d ripped Fury, Bucky’s boss a new one when his mate had returned one night black and blue and missing some feathers that thankfully grew back. From then on, Bucky had plenty of backup and a retrieval team ready to go at a moment’s notice to avoid another dangerous situation like that.

But no matter how much Tony pestered Fury, four months ago Bucky had still been sent _somewhere_ around the world, only allowed a couple video calls in the first week before going radio silent. It had been far too long and Tony had had enough. He _missed_ his Alpha, and wanted him back.

Another round of cramps wracked through his body, effectively bringing him out of his fitful doze and Tony curled further into himself in an effort to stave off the pain. A shiver went down his back after the wind ruffled his top feathers, and Tony cast a baleful glare over his blanket at the sky.

A dark figure against the clouds caught his attention and he sat up immediately to get a closer look. The next second he was curling in on himself again, his body protesting the sharp movement, but he _needed_ to know so Tony peeled open his eyes again and cast them upwards.

_Bucky_ was coming in quick, huge, dark wings pumping through the air effortlessly. Tony knew the moment his gorgeous Alpha saw him on the balcony, because he tucked his wings in to dive down the last few hundred feet. Bucky pulled up neatly, wings unfolding into their full length in presentation as he strode towards Tony.

One, two, three more steps and then Tony was being swept up off the chair, blanket and all, by warm, muscular arms. “ _Tony_ ,” Bucky breathed into his ear, nuzzling close and releasing happy Alpha pheromones. Tony felt the anxiety that had engulfed him these last few months melt away, his cramps finally eased due to the close proximity of his mate.

“ _James_ ,” Tony whispered right back, closing his eyes and tucking his nose into Bucky’s neck with a happy sigh. He felt Bucky start to walk, the city noises becoming muted as he was carried back indoors. A moment later he was being placed gently down onto their bed, and Tony opened his eyes to see Bucky smiling down at him. Tony lifted a hand to caress Bucky’s cheek, his smile widening when his Alpha brushed a kiss across his palm.

Tony pushed himself upwards, Bucky meeting him in the middle for their first kiss in four months. The rasp of Bucky’s stubble against his beard was a perfect juxtaposition to how soft Bucky’s lips were against his, a familiar feeling that he had _missed_ and Tony couldn’t hold back the wet giggle that bubbled up from his chest.

Bucky shushed him quietly, his metal hand cupping the back of his neck to pull him into another kiss. Tony curled his arms around Bucky’s back, not even caring that he was clinging to the man almost desperately. He whined softly when Bucky started easing him back onto the bed, even though Bucky kept peppering Tony’s face with kisses.

Bucky left one more kiss on Tony’s nose before saying, “I’ll be right back, let me just freshen up.”

Tony pouted at the Alpha, sticking his tongue out when Bucky was turned away. “Hurry back!” He called just before the bathroom door closed, grinning when Bucky shouted back, “5 minutes my love!”

Tony used the time to rearrange the pillows and blankets on their bed, settling back just as Bucky came out of the bathroom. He was dressed only in some dark blue sweats, haphazardly toweling off his long hair as he strode with intent towards Tony. He opened his arms, giggling when Bucky practically dove onto the bed, beautiful wings fluttering from the movement.

Bucky crawled the rest of the way until he could curl his arms around Tony’s waist, and Tony smiled as his Alpha rested his head in his lap. “Hey you,” Tony said, running his fingers through long, damp hair.

Bucky sighed happily, leaving a soft kiss on Tony’s stomach before nestling his head back down onto Tony’s thighs. “Hey. How’re you doing?” He asked, peeking up at him with a tinge of concern.

Tony just smiled back though, answering honestly, “I’m good, you can relax a little longer.” Later, when Tony’s hormones spiked again since his mate was back, then they could continue on to the ‘try for baby’ part. But for right now? “This is perfect,” Tony whispered, absentmindedly preening dark feathers, content to watch his wonderful, gorgeous Alpha doze on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated! Thanks for reading darlings! ^-^


End file.
